harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Macdonald
Mary is a Pure-blood witch born on September 16, 1959. She is the adopted daughter of muggles, Kenneth and Denise Macdonald. She is the biological daughter to Pure-Bloods Orion Black and Melissa McKinnon. Mary is the half-sister to Mason McKinnon , Mitchell McKinnon, Matthew McKinnon , Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon , Regulus Black, and Max McKinnon. She is the sister -in-law to Faith Ross-McKinnon and later on in life the sister-in-law to Marlene McKinnon and Vivienne Price. She is the aunt to Amanda McKinnon , Aries Black , Artemis Black , and Renee Black. Mary's boyfriend Preston Fawley is the adotpive nephew to her mother Melissa. Mary attends Hogwarts from the year 1971-1978. She was sorted into Gryffindor house. She is the roommate to Lily Evans, Alice Fortescue, Dorcas Meadowes, and Marlene McKinnon. Biography Early Life Mary was raised by her adoptive parents in Faversham, England. Never knowing she was adopted, she always thought her parents were her blood relatives. Hogwarts Years Early Years (1971-1975) During Mary's first train ride she rode in the compartment with At the sorting ceremony, Mary was sorted into Gryffindor house. Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans, and Alice Fortescue are assigned as Mary's roommates. The four girls had compatible personalities and became automatic friends. Mary was very happy with her new roommates and best friends, the four feeling more like they were having a constant slumber party than just a place to sleep. Soon Mary's room formed a friendship with the girls in the room across the hall. These new friends including: Johanna Shacklebolt, Vivienne Price, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance and Mia Crestfield. Mary took particular liking to chatty Hestia. Year 5 (1975-1976) Year 6 (1976-1977) Year 7 (1977-1978) During Mary's seventh year at Hogwarts Mary is assaulted by Mulciber, a pure-blood Slytherin and future Death Eater. The incident was quickly publicised at school in the newspaper by Rita Skeeter in the gossip column. Several students heavily criticized Mary at school, while several Slytherins felt that the event was a joke and merely laughed at the incident. Gryffindor housemate Fabian Prewett rescued Mary before the assault got really bad and out of hand. Due to Fabian rescuing Mary the pair formed a tight bond and later on developed romantic feelings for each other. After Hogwarts Physical Appearance Mary is an attractive girl with very feminine features. Mary has high cheek bones, bright blue eyes, a thin nose, flawless skin, and pouty lips that make her desirable to many male students. Many say that Mary had a nose job done during the summer before sixth year. Her nose was always thin and pointed but had a small bump on the bridge. Returning the new school year with a fresh hairdo and a slope nose instead of a bump. Mary doesn't have a very curvy figure for she is mostly just thin. However, Mary wears push-ups and low cut tops to attract attention to her average sized breasts. Personality and Traits Mary is a lover of soap operas, fashion, boys, and girly things. She is very protective of her close friends. Mary has a sassy attitude Relationships Family Mary was adopted by muggles Kenneth and Denise Macdonald when she was only 18 months old. Romantic Friends Hestia Jones and Mary met in first year in Magical Abilities and Skills Mary is very talented in herbology, having taken a liking to the subject in first year. Gallery Tumblr_inline_my7u7yXzAe1s6zy9s.jpg a9d654bf6c1c80f95ee13e47a475e6f0.jpg 4116042-2260331305-megan.jpg e7887bd78e773ebbc10c76fcb5de2a87.jpg what-are-the-foxy-facts-about-megan-fox-1800531796-may-16-2013-1-600x500.jpg|You see Lily, I read. Thumb.jpg|Sirius and Mary tumblr_lzd979m4im1r7spu1.gif|In the dorm prepping for a date df521e24885f4abec9c7f2aedfb3052a_w325_h487_sc.jpg Tumblr o30ng18drj1v014w9o1 500.jpg 0,,21165379,00.jpg megan-fox-in-tmnt.jpg|Spying 26ee2c808f1552c2570da6a3ba6a88ca.jpg|Mary at age eleven 8163a1a20c3fe14cfe236edc93c361c5.jpg|Mary getting ready for a party in fourth year megan-fox1-z.jpg rs_634x1024-150603091305-634.Megan-Fox-School-Girl-TMNT-2-BTS-JR-60315.jpg|A few Mary modifications to the school uniform Megan_Fox_Megan_Fox_Attending_Premiere_Jennifer_xJG6KnM7azRl.jpg 68fb99eb8e7d48180f583c61c1ef2613.jpeg instagram-megan-fox-0512161-560x560.jpg blue-eyed-celebrity-gorgeous-megan-fox-pretty-Favim.com-257802.jpg 356293490.jpg bae6291c859bbc1234bf106cdc162bb0.jpg d5e9a717b288767115bc5d6c3ecc6ca9.jpg 14 - 1.jpg Megan-fox-apprecation_519b13dea4139b29c171f1b2a112e602.jpg Megan-Fox_0213-5.jpg Megan-Fox-Red-Carpet-Retrospective05-900x675.jpg tumblr_mh5g56CHiS1rugbbko1_500.jpg|"Kisses!" black-and-white-cute-gif-megan-fox-smile-Favim.com-240168.gif giphyhbhbh.gif giphy-6.gif origwejnw.gif tumblr-ne1yvs7fca1sb7gylo1-500.gif|Helping the girls pick out date clothes tumblr_inline_mygtxdWsqK1qc3261.gif 403330749.jpg 7a8b80ced2c2d7392436c06cf76015ef.jpg American actress Megan Fox 13123029.jpg megan-fox-juno-premiere-01.jpg largeyeah.gif|"Come on. You know I'm smarter than that. Tell me what is really going on." Megan-Fox-hair-and-makeup-Dolce-Gabbana-dress-2014-Kids-Choice-Sports-Awards.jpg lgenkjnjn.gif|"Riiight." Megan-Fox-Hair-Flips.gif|"I got this." tumblr_mfzcurMRip1qcxvrao1_250.gif|"Ha...heh. Ehh, what is going on?" tumblr_m6370swlxM1qmwl5lo1_500.gif tumblr_inline_mhwq0iUcYA1rdcplo.gif|Trying to give advice when someone's date is going horribly. megan-fox.jpg|Mary in her 30s b0b2d2f8b99ae13032f7c504af00efe4.jpg c4762efbe3d1e25206ffebbb43fe7bce.jpg megan-fox-megan-foks-karty.jpg f5a6e46dac5fb9448c930ee04787b869--hot-mess-black-white-photography.jpg Cf6GTiDUAAA2Web.jpg megan-fox-600x800.jpg meganmain.jpg meganfoxhawaiijune2012-5.jpg tumblr_nqfeht3a8D1tmw6t4o1_500.png tumblr_ot0c38D5x41ueunego2_540.png.jpeg tumblr_ot5wj4dTMG1ueunego1_540.png tumblr_orkngi4qeN1ueunego1_540.png tumblr_orew11ztpD1ueunego1_540.png tumblr_osaikp2r5K1ueunego1_540.png tumblr_otzjmzITOU1ueunego1_540.png Mary M.jpg File:Megan-fox-24.jpg Macdonald Macdonald Macdonald Mary Category:Pure-Blood Category:Noble House of Black Category:McKinnon Family